


Getting Down with BAP

by Dissonanita



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Multi, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: This story is about the two friends Maranda and Kat, running into and staying with the boys from BAP. They both quickly fall in love with two of the band members and the boys share their feelings.Through out this story you find out all of their new and past experiences they have shared together, even ones they would rather forget.





	1. Character Bio Kat

When Kat was 16, her and her two childhood friends, Maranda and Tyron started up a street racing crew. A few months later Kat's parents were getting divorce and she was force to live with her older brother for a year. She comes back at the age of 17. Now she is 23 years old and one of the most famous street racers. Wishing to expan her crew her and her crew mates go to Korea. 

Nicknames: It (Maranda), Kitten (Tyron), Loca (Bonni), Kit Kat (Joey), Baby (Himchan), Pocket Size White Girl (Tyron), Crazy American White Girl (Himchan), Enyo (Crew), Jagiya (Dae Hyun), Lamb (Yong Guk)


	2. Character Bio Maranda

When Maranda was 15, her and her two childhood friends, Kat and Tyron started up a street racing crew. A few months later Kat's parents were getting divorce and she was force to live with her older brother for a year. When she was gone Marnada learned to race from Tyron. Now she is 21 years old and one of the most famous street racers. But stopped racing when she was 20 due to an incident. Kat began wishing to expand her crew so Maranda and their crew mates go to Korea with her. 

Nicknames: Mommy (Kat), Pocket Size White Girl and Momo (Tyron), Leona (Bonni), Randy (Joey), Crazy American White Girl (Himchan), Den Mom (Crew), Cheonsa (Yong Guk), Den Mom (Zach).


	3. Character Bio Space Wolverines

A street racing crew created by Maranda, Tyron and Kat. Maranda was the leader and when she stopped racing Kat took over. Joey is the brain of the crew, Tyron is the brawns, while Bonni is the mechani


	4. Character Bio Bonni

Bonni had been living on the streets of New York for most of her life. When she was 16 she tried to steal 19 year old Maranda's car while her and Kat were in a New York for a race. Since that day she had joined their crew as their mechanic. She is hothead but loyal. She has a verbal temper that can rival Kat's physical one. She has the habbit of cursing in Spanish when upset. 

Nicknames: Mini/Mini Me (Kat), Shorite (Maranda), Crazy Little Mexican (Himchan), Pocket Size Loca (Tyron), Little Girl (Joey), Fuego (Crew)


	5. Character Bio Joey

Joey spent most of his childhood in and out of foster care. His father was abusive while his mother was a druggie. At the age of 18 he ran away when he finds 19 year old Kat, 17 year old Maranda and 20 year old Tyron. Now at the age of 22 he is Kat's right hand man. He is cocky, loyal and Kat likes to pick his smart brain for ideas. 

Nicknames: Joe Joe (Kat), Joesphiana (Maranda), Eminem (Tyron), Ninito (Bonni), Joe (Crew)


	6. Character Bio Tyron

When Tyron was 17 he started a street racing crew with his childhood friends, Maranda and Kat. When Kat went away for a year Tyron and Maranda kept the crew going and growing. He taught Maranda how to drive. He loves to race but doesn't race as often as Kat and Maranda. He is very protective and loyal to Kat and Maranda. He is quiet and closed off untill he warms up to you. He likes to baby Kat and Maranda. 

Nicknames: Tiny (Maranda), Typhoon (Kat), Gran Chico(Bonni), Ty (Crew), Mr. T (Joey)


	7. Zach

Zach was a friend to the Space Wolverines. He met Maranda during school while they worked on a musical in high school. Later both ended up being on the speech team. He was the one who gave the nickname Den Mom to Maranda. 

Nicknames: Little Shit (Maranda), Hairspray (Kat), Egolatra (Bonni), Downward Selfie (Tyron), Prince (Joey), Al (Crew)


	8. Chapter 1

Kat’s POV

“Kat, I can’t believe you brought us all the way out here for a fucking race!” Maranda tells me as we are walking down the streets of South Korea in the pouring rain.

“Hey! You were the one that said you wanted to come with me!” I shouted back at her.  
The rain started to get heavier as we continued to look for the hotel we were staying at. All of a sudden Maranda’s small frame stops in the middle of the sidewalk. I see her trying to pull up her long brown hair into a bun and then she walked back up next to me.

“I hate you.” She says walking by.

“Love you!” I say holding up my small fingers in a peace sign.

“Ugh! I’m tired! I’m cold! And I’m wet! Please tell me you know where the hell we are.” She asks me coming to yet another stop in front of me this time.

“I thought you were the one with the map.”

“Seriously!?!”

“Why don’t we use the GPS on your phone? Mines dead.”

“I can’t. My phone got wet from the rain already and won’t turn back on.”

We walk in front of a nice looking house with the lights still on. “Let’s see if they have a phone we can use. And that they speak English.” Maranda suggests.

Maranda knocks on the door and a young man answers. Oh my God! It’s Young Jae I think to myself. I instantly start poking Maranda.

“Hi. We’re cold, its wet, I’m about to kill my friend,” she says swatting my hand “can we use your phone?”

“Yeah! No problem.” He says letting us in the house. Maranda gives me a look trying to say behave or I kill you.

Young Jae walks back in handing the phone to Maranda. She dials the number for the taxi service and starts talking. “Yes, I um. Is there anyone that speaks English? Hello? Kat do you speak Korean?”

“No. But Maranda-“ she cuts me off.

“I’m sorry we don’t speak Korean and they don’t speak English.” She says to Young Jae.

“I’ll help.” I hear a new voice say. It’s Dae Hyun.

I mentally start to fan girl as I try to keep my composure. “Maranda listen!” I say sharply under my breath.

“Kat I swear if you get us kicked outta here-“ This time I cut her off.

“Maranda! It’s Young Jae and Dae Hyun!” I say under my breath with clinched teeth.

“What are you talking about?” She asks glaring at me.

“Bunnies! BAP! Bias band! Any of this ringing a bell?” I continue with clinched teeth.  
Right as I finish Yong Guk walks in the room. “Cue Yong Guk!” I say gesturing with my hand.  
Maranda turns around to look and as soon as they make eye contact she drops to the floor passed out.

Dae Hyun walks back in. “I’m sorry the taxis…aren’t working…why is she on the floor?”

“Yeah why is she passed out?” Yong Guk asks.

“The cold? Probably the cold. She’s fine.” I say looking straight at Yong Guk.

“Well you guys can stay here if she ever wakes up.” Him Chan.

“Why don’t Zelo and I get her off the floor.” Jong Up says as he and Zelo move over to her.

“Oh she’s fine! Just throw a blanket on her.” I state smiling at them.

“Are you sure? We can move her to the couch.” Dae Hyun offers.

I sigh at them, “If you must.”

Jong Up and Zelo set her on the couch and she wakes up.

“Maranda! We have a place to stay!” I say excitedly.

“Um ok. Where are we?” She asks.

“BAP’s house.” I say with a smile.

“Yeah. I hoped that was a dream.”

“Nope!” I say popping the p.

“So I fainted on the floor? That’s a thing?”

“Yep!”

“Why aren’t you freaking out? This is your bias band.”

“Maranda you’ve done so much already!” I say extremely sweetly. “You do know the boys are  
standing right here right?”

“Yeah I know.” She says turning fifty shades of red.

Yong Guk then interrupts Maranda’s awkward conversation in front of them. “You can sleep on the couch or in one of our rooms.”

“I’ll take the couch.” Maranda says.

“Don’t you want to sleep with Yong Guk?” I ask coyly. Maranda and Yong Guk both turn dark red.

“I’ll take the couch! Kat don’t get us kicked out.” Maranda says sharply to me.

“I have no shame! Can I sleep with Dae Hyun and Zelo?”

“Oh, my God!” Maranda says to me.

Dae Hyun throws his arm around my shoulder. “Fine by me! Zelo are you joining us?” Zelo starts to turn red now.

“But before we sleep can we have some dry clothes?” I ask pulling at my wet shirt.

“Where you are going you don’t need clothes.” Says Dae Hyun with a mischievous grin and a wink.

“See you later Maranda!” Kat yells as they leave the room. Yong Guk also walks out to get Maranda new clothes.

Maranda’s POV

I set on the couch waiting for some fresh clothes and I see Kat hop back into the room wearing what looks like Dae Hyun’s clothes. “Zelo!” She sings. “Are you coming?” She then walks back out of the room.

“Come on Zelo!” Dae Hyun says to him. “Young Jae, you can sleep with Jong Up.”

“Well there’s two beds in your room. They can sleep with us.” Kat says.

“Kat are you really doing this? Is this a thing?” I ask her. Kat of course ignores me and leaves with the boys right behind her. Leaving me alone on the couch.

I start talking to myself, “Of course she’s doing this! Why wouldn’t she? She does this shit to me all the time!”

“She does this a lot?” Yong Guk asks handing me some of his clothes.

“Thanks.” I say referring to the clothes. “Yes not this same kind of event, but shit like this. She is the whole reason we’re in Korea. I should have known better to come here with her without someone else.”

Kat shouts from the other room, “Love you!”

“Well I guess I’m going to go to sleep now.” I say to Yong Guk. He looks at me like he has something to say but drops it.

“Good night, Inhyeong. (Doll)” He says as he walks to his room.

I snuggle up underneath my blanket and start to drift asleep. I just couldn’t believe I was in the BAP house right now.


	9. Chapter 2

~Maranda's POV~

I wake up the next morning and here Kat walk into the room. I look up and she is standing right above me with a huge smile on her face and still wearing Dae Hyun’s clothes.

“Morning Maranda! Didn’t sleep with Yong Guk?” She says singingly.

“I’m not a hooker.” I flatly say to her.

“Hooker? That would imply I had sex.”

“Oh so you’re a tease then?”

“Yep!” Dae Hyun says walking into the room.

“But Dae Hyun and Zelo are very warm and comfy.” Kat informs me.

Dae Hyun bows to Kat, “Glad I could be of service.”

“Kat I can’t believe you did that. No wait. Yes I can.” I say to her.

Kat then tried acting innocent and asks, “Did what?”

“Slept in the same bed as them.”

Zelo then walks in the room with us. “We didn’t mind.”

“Whatever.” I say to them.

Kat then walks away into the kitchen and I start to gather and fold the blankets so they’re out of the way.

“Maranda!” I hear Kat yell from the kitchen. “I found pocky! Let’s play!”

“Kat behave.” I say without looking at her.

“I found an apple!”

“Kat stay out of their kitchen!”

“Fine!” Kat says as she walks into the living room and setting on the couch with the apple in hand. “We should play a game!”

All the other boys walk in after hearing Kat. Jong Up then asks, “Well what did you have in mind?”

Kat has a sudden revelation and exclaims, “Strip Poker! Maranda you still have your cards right?”

I turn about fifty shades of red at Kats idea. “Kat, no.” I say sternly to her.

“Aw come on Maranda! It’ll be fun!” she begins to beg.

Young Jae then chimes in. “Oh come on its not that bad of an idea.”

“You just want to see the girls naked.” Dae Hyun says slightly shoving him. “I’m in!”

I look over at both of them completely stunned.

“If I convince all the boys to play will you?”

I start weighing my options and realize there is no way she is going to get Yong Guk to play this so I guess I’ll go along with her little deal. “Ok. Fine. But you have to convince all six of them.” I say smugly.

“That’s easy! I already have two down! Zelo, Jong Up! You two are playing!”

Both of them agree rather quickly. “Four down!” Kat sings.

Kat then looks rather mischievously at me and walks over to Him Chan. She wraps her arms around his neck hugging him and looks with her puppy dog eyes, “Him Chan, please.” She asks sweetly. Great! I’m done for as far as he is concerned.

“Ok, fine.” He says looking away.

Yong Guk then says from the other side of the room, “I’m not playing.”

Thank God!

“But I have something to tell you!” Kat says as she makes her way over to him. She reaches up and starts to whisper something in his ear. His face starts to turn red and then whispers back to her. Well that’s it. She got him. They both turn back and Yong Guk looking at the floor says, “Ok I’ll play.”

“I hate you.” I say right to Kat.

Without looking at me she grabs my purse and pulls out both decks of cards.

“We only need one you know.” I say to her.

“I wasn’t sure. I don’t know how to play poker! I just wanted to see them naked!”

“Ok! Ground rules!” I say straight to Kat. “One! No bras or panties come off!”

Dae Hyun then interrupts me, “So I can take off my boxers?”

“Two! No boxers come off!” I say straight to him. “And three. At the end of the game the clothes go back to their rightful owners.”

“So I can’t keep any necklaces?” Kat asks me.

“Nope everyone gets their stuff back.”

We all gather around the table the boys moved into the living room for us and sat down. It went me, Kat, Dae Hyun, Zelo, Yong Guk, Jong Up, Young Jae, and Him Chan next to me. I dealt the first hand Things were already starting to look up. Pair of 10’s one heart one spade. I see Kat looking very puzzled at her cards and then rip off her shoe and place it on the table. Jong Up and Zelo both fold while everyone else puts in a shoe. I flip over the flop and we have a king of hearts, along with a two and six of hearts. Well if I wasn’t going to win with a 10 pair then I might be looking at a flush. It was easy to figure out Kats tell. She had a pair of some sort. She eagerly took off her other shoe and added both socks. Everyone continued along with her. The turn was another heart a Jack. Thankfully Kat just checked that time. Pair of 2’s. Dae Hyun opted for his jacket and the boys followed along with him. I looked over at him. Eyes kept glancing over at me. Bluff. I put my jacket on the table and Kat folded. The river was a 10 of diamonds. Yes! Three 10’s I’ve got this. Dae Hyun bet his shirt everyone folds but me. I put in my shirt then looked at him. Still bluff. I Went ahead and put in all my jewelry too.

“You in or out?” I ask him straight face.

He pauses for a moment and then responds. “Out.” He says throwing in his cards. “What did you have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I say picking up my winnings and putting on my shirt. Kat gathered the cards and dealt the next hand.

We played for another hour and one by one getting out. First Dae Hyun. You can’t really blame him. He had lost everything but his jewelry, tank top, and pants after our first hand. Then went Zelo, Jong Up, Kat, Him Chan, and then Young Jae. All that was left was me and Yong Guk. Both of us had all our clothes and half of the others so we both were looking pretty good. It was his deal. Shit an 8 and 9 of hearts. Not bad but I was hoping for better. He wasn’t looking any better. I went ahead and did two shoes. He called me and the flop was looking pretty good for me. Seven and Jack of hearts. Now I just need the ten of hearts. I got a little brave and put in three shirts. Yong Guk called and raised me a pair of pants. I called. The turn was the 10 of hearts. I got this! I didn’t want to be too eager and just put in two more pairs of pants. He called again and raised with the rest of the shoes socks and shirts. All of which included his own. I looked over at Kat who by this point was wearing one of Dae Hyun’s shirts and eating peanut butter out of the jar. She even looked concerned for me. I called him and waited to see the river. A Queen of hearts. Now I really had this.

“You going to bet?” Yong Guk says pretty cockily.

I contemplate what he could possibly have. The only thing I could think of was he had a straight too. But the question was. Higher or lower than mine. Without saying anything I put in all the clothes I had except what I was wearing. He calls me and again raises with all his clothes except his tank top.

“Ok.” I say to him as I stand up. “I’ll call you all of those. And raise you.” I start to unfasten my bra.

Kat looks at me in disbelief. “You’re not really going to-“

“I raise you my bra, and my panties.”

Yong Guk looks at me stunned contemplating if he should call. I see him slowly stand up and take off the rest of his clothes. I can’t believe he called me. “Well turn them over.” I say to him.

“Ladies first, Inhyeong.” He says tauntingly. I turn over my cards pretty confidently.

“Oh shit.” I hear Young Jae say under his breath.

“Straight Flush.” I say to Yong Guk.

“And this is why I don’t play with Maranda.” Kat says.

“Well what do you have?” I ask him.

He turns over his cards revealing another straight flush. With an ace high. Shit!

“I do believe I won.” He says gathering up the clothes and handing them to their right full owners. But instead of handing me back my clothes he keeps them in his hands.

“Do I get to have my clothes back?” I ask him crossing my arms.

“No, I’m keeping them.” He states to me.

“Maranda do we have to leave?” Kat asks me because of her amusement.

“Not if I don’t get back my clothes.” I say looking at Yong Guk.

“Well then it looks like you’re not leaving.”


End file.
